I'd Always Believed in Stars
by Puzzler
Summary: Amelia's thoughts on her life, believing in stars, the crack in her wall...and being called to see the Pandorica... Set in 'The Big Bang'. Please R & R.


I'd Always Believed in Stars

Summary – Amelia's thoughts on her life, believing in stars, the crack in her wall...and being called to see the Pandorica... Set in 'The Big Bang'.

A/N – Here's my next attempt at hidden thoughts. Sorry if Amelia doesn't sound much like a 7-year-old, but she always acted much older than that to me anyway...

* * *

All my life I've believed in stars. I never cared what other people said, that they couldn't be real... I _knew_.

I see them sometimes. In my dreams. Shining down from the night sky, as bright as the moon...like diamonds.

Aunt Sharon humours me most of the time, letting me talk nonsense because I am a child, before talking with the doctor who thinks I am being crazy, believing in stars. And the crack in my wall...

I don't know why it frightens me so much. I am not scared of being alone, or spiders, or monsters under the bed. But a crack in the wall opposite my bed...it's like it's mocking me. Laughing at me, from its malicious smile.

I had to do something about it. I could barely sleep sometimes, not able to ignore what shouldn't be there, the voices... I knew it was silly, though, praying to Santa, especially at Easter and yet...there was something.

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you for the dolls and pencils, and the fish._

_Its Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency._

_There's...a crack in my wall. I tried to think it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because...at night, there's voices._

_So please, please, could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or..._

I swear I heard something, out in the garden. I ran to the window, hoping somehow that my prayer had been answered, but nothing had changed. It was like the stars, like they were there...but _not_ at the same time.

It was this same reason that made me read that flyer for the National Museum. That weird feeling telling me I had to, that this was right. Why would someone post it through our door in the middle of the night anyway? It was addressed to me, like it was a message only for me, and the box...the Pandorica... I had to see it.

The feeling was even stronger when I was there, standing behind the rope with it towering over my head. It had a power all its own, even if it was just a stone box...

And then things got even stranger. My drink being taken right out of my hand, the note stuck to the box in front of me, telling me to 'stick around'. I must have sat for hours behind that penguin exhibit, hearing my Aunt and everyone else calling for me. I was only going to get in trouble for hiding like this, so why did I feel I had to?

After waiting for hours until it was quiet and everyone had left, I thought it was safe to come out. To look at the Pandorica again. Maybe I would find out who was sending me all those notes?

The box opened. I could barely believe it. And someone was inside... A woman I've never met, but who seemed so familiar...and she seemed to know me.

_More than knows me...could she _be_ me?_

And then he appeared. This Doctor she was talking about. In a flash, like magic. But there's no such thing as magic. And he knows me too.

And then we were running. Running with the Security guard with a gun in his hand away from the metal monster, the _Dalek_. The creature I'd seen completely made of stone earlier. This had to be a dream, right?

How can someone disappear from one place and reappear somewhere else in nothing but a flash of light? Despite what I said to that lady, Amy (or is she really me?), I knew it couldn't be magic. Everything that man said and did made no sense. But I wanted to believe him anyway. He said he wrote the notes, even though I'd only just met him, didn't even know his name, just _Doctor_, and I'd got the flyer last night. He brought me a drink in the end, too. Exactly the same as the one I'd had earlier.

And then there were two of him.

After everything I'd just seen, how was that possible? There he was, halfway up the stairs, with that weird-looking torch he'd just taken from Amy's pocket and talking about time-travel. But he was also at the top of the stairs, clothes practically smoking, and looking dreadful. And then he collapsed.

He said something to..._himself_...and then fell back to the floor. Dead. I've never seen someone die before.

I wanted to know what was going on and just who these people were. I wanted to know how someone could appear in the blink of an eye, and be in two places at once, even if one was dead, and yet...

There was something else. I dropped my drink and started to turn around, and then there was...

* * *

Okay, another story finished. As always, let me know what you think...


End file.
